Lost Hopes
by Heian Edenwood
Summary: A new series... Likely to be quite angsty. Ein hasn't returned since the defeat of SethRa and Fia is quickly losing hope... Contains attempt at suicide. EinxFia
1. Chapter 1

**Alright... Here's a new short series up by me. :) It's going to be about Ein and fia again... (Can you tell I'm a huge fan of EinxFia:P) I hope you guys enjoy it. ;)**

**

* * *

**

A soft glow seeped through the gap between drawn curtains, breaking the darkness within the house and creating a small rectangle of light on the ground. Tiny dust motes could be seen dancing within the thin ray of golden light. It was dawn and winter had just broken a few days ago, by which plants had already taken the chance to grow and bloom. It was a time of hope... The breaking of darkness and coldness into the dawn of new things... and hope...

The pleasant earthy smell that the ground gave off would have soothed anyone with a troubled mind... Land-borne animals were scampering around, air-borne creatures soaring gracefully within the air and the water-borne creatures swam around within the water... Each was breaking out of hibernation and foraging for food, getting back to the vibrancy of life... Outside the house, laughter could be heard and children and adults alike were running around, enjoying the warmth that spring brought. For anyone, this was indeed a dawn of new hope... except for one...

A female figure was huddled in a tiny corner and sobbing quietly. Her long green hair was neatly combed back and held back in place with a neat green ribbon. She was dressed conservatively in a long blouse and dress, with a modest ladies' jacket laced tightly over her torso. Her frill-edged skirts were the same pale green as her hair; the sleeves of her blouse, which puffed softly at her shoulders, were pristine white. She also had on long gray stockings and sensible, leather shoes with three-inch heels. However, unlike her overall appearance, her face was another matter. Tears were streaming down her face and her eyes were red and puffy from the constant contact with salt.

In her hands, she clutched a four-leaved clover and she held it to her breast. Closing her eyes and stifling her sobs, she whispered hoarsely, "Ein... where are you?"

As she sat there quietly, shaking with misery, memories swept over her...

_"Fia! Look over here!"_

_Looking up in puzzlement, she saw Ein's face beaming at her and he was waving something green around excitedly. "Look what I found!"_

_After some staring, Fia finally recognized the green thing Ein was holding and gasped in shock. All she could utter was just "wow..."_

_Now grinning sheepishly, Ein pressed it into her hand and said, "This is for you..." By that time, he was blushing madly._

_Fia swelled with happiness and thought to herself//Ein's so cute when he acts like that...// Leaning over, she whispered "Thank you" to Ein and without realizing it, gave him a small kiss on the cheek. Eyes widening in surprise, Fia was blushing madly as well. Stuttering madly, she fumbled for an explanation, "Ein... I... I... di-"_

_However, Ein merely cut her off and grinned, saying, "It's okay... I kind of liked it..."_

_Just then, Lina jumped up between them both and started giggling madly, "Fia kissed Ein!!! Fia likes Ein!!!!"_

_At that moment, all three had a good laugh..._

Coming back to the present, Fia gazed at the window without seeing and whispered to nothingness, "Ein... where are you? I can't live without you..."

She then closed her eyes and went to sleep, sobbing quietly...

* * *

**Yes... I will continue this... It's just the first chapter. It's going to be pretty angsty (I hope) but I'm hoping to come up with a happy ending... Nothing's sure though. Anyway, please read and rate. I might just implement any ideas you put up. ;)**

**God bless, Azarethian Titan**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heya... This chapter is specially for Valentine's Day... For you people out there reading this, Happy Valentine's Day:) This happens throughout the course of Fia's dream and memory...**

**

* * *

**

All five of them were walking across the bridge within the ruins of Nelde and Fia was soaking in the atmosphere, in awe of the beauty around her. Gazing around, trying to memorize every single detail of her surroundings, she suddenly felt a light nudge on her shoulder. Turning to the direction of which the nudge came from, she saw Ein smiling at her and pointing towards the direction opposing her.

Puzzled, she looked back and gasped in wonder. In her concentration of looking at the plants growing around her, she had failed to notice that evening had arrived. A deep hue of orange light flowed through the canopy above them, breaking the slight darkness around them. Tiny dust motes could be seen dancing around in the fading light and the flowers that bloomed above were cast partly in shadow and illuminated partly in light.

Despite the fading light and increasing lack of visibility, the beauty of the flowers was further increased by the contrast between the blackness of the shadows and the bright colors they were endowed with. A few moments later, the sun had set totally and they were plunged into darkness. However, this lasted for only a few moments before there was a tiny glow coming from above. Each was like a tiny gem or star, that glinted in the darkness, providing a gentle bluish glow that lit up their path somewhat.

Looking up together in silence, they merely stood there in silence... looking as one, breathing as one and feeling as one... This moment could have lasted for an eternity and it wouldn't have mattered to them. This moment was, however, broken by the yells of others for them to catch up.

Breaking out of their reverie, they ran up to the rest of the group together in silence, but kept a short distance behind. There was a moment of silence between Ein and Fia... not an awkward silence, but rather, a silence of understanding... an understanding of which required no words...

A few moments later, this silence was broken by Ein. Scratching his head lightly, he looked at Fia in the eyes and whispered, "You know... That moment we had just now..."

However, Fia placed her fingers gently on his lips and smiled, "Shh... I know..."

Taking her hands gently away from his lips, Ein continued, "Many people around me say that miracles never happen... that things will never last and are bound to fade away in the end... That moment we share... the things we felt... This memory I shall always treasure... I have never experienced a miracle till I met you... And that miracle is you..."

Tearing up in her eyes, Fia merely smiled and leaned her head on Ein's shoulder. At that moment, they latched both their hands together and followed the other three. The time where they would have to fight the Accursed within Nelde would soon come... But this moment, no matter how brief and short, would be shared between them now... and would be theirs to share only... forever...

* * *

**Yep... In case you haven't read the author's note I always put on top of my chapters, this chapter is for Valentine's Day and takes place in Fia's DREAMS AND MEMORIES... Please review and tell me what you think. ;) I'll be adding up another chapter soon...**

**God bless, Azarethian Titan**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright. Another chapter... I thought this up while I was listening to "My Immortal" by Evanescence. Enjoy. ;) (By the way, the memory will be in _italics_... So it won't get confusing.)**

**

* * *

**

"Ein! I-" Fia woke up and all around her was a dark gloom. Still thinking that she was back in Nelde with Ein, she looked around in confusion before reality dawned upon her. It hit her hard... it hit her like a ton of bricks. Slowly, as she realized that everything that had seemingly experienced was merely but a memory, Fia's contented smile was slowly replaced by an expression of utter despair... Her eyes which were bright from the joy of the memory darkened with sorrow again. Drawing her knees up close, such that she was merely a tiny huddled ball on her bed, she closed her eyes and fresh tears flowed again.

Just then, Lina timidly poked her head into Fia's room and looked at Fia worriedly. Stepping in quietly and plonking herself next to Fia, Lina hugged Fia and said in an uncharacteristic manner, very much unlike her usual self, "Fia... Lina's here for you..."

In spite of her sorrow, Fia was deeply touched by Lina's gesture of sisterly love. Forcing out a smile, in which she had intended to be a grateful smile, it came out to be bitter looking instead... very bitter...

Brushing Lina aside gently, she stood up and said, "I... just need to be alone for a while..."

With that, she left the house with Lina looking at her with a worried expression. Walking briskly towards the crystal caverns, she looked around and saw some of the local children playing around, by which she recognized Molan and Gill. Under normal circumstances, she would have found such a sight heartwarming and it would have made her laugh. However, she now felt dead cold inside... the warmth within her heart had been snuffed out and frozen over ever since the disappearance of Ein.

Turning away from the group of children, she continued towards the Crystal Caverns as tears brimmed over her eyes and threatened to spill over. As she walked on moodily, she unwittingly stepped into the Crystal Caverns without realizing how quickly she had reached it. This didn't matter to her however, nothing mattered to her now...

Just then, she noticed the person she was looking for. Shuffling her feet and moving over to the person, she whispered, "Cierra... Could you help me set up a magic portal to Tetyth?"

Cierra merely looked at her and was about to protest when Fia interrupted her, "Please Cierra... This is important to me..."

Sighing heavily, Cierra led Fia deeper into the cavern and muttered an incantation. Soon after, a blue circle manifested on the ground before them and the magic circle seemed to be etched with arcane runes, all of which were the same blue in color. Stepping into the portal, Fia looked at Cierra with eyes full of gratitude. Cierra was about to follow, but was stopped by Fia yet again, "I... just want to be alone for a while..."

With that, there was a bright flash of light and Fia was gone. Cierra frowned and shook her head. Ein had already been missing for so many months... It wasn't likely that he had survived the collapse of the maze... and Fia was suffering from this... The joy that Fia always had had now vanished... like Ein. Shaking her head, she whispered to herself... and to the air, as if wherever Ein was, he could hear, "Ein... where are you? Fia's slowly fading away because you aren't here..."

Meanwhile, Fia had arrived at Tetyth... and the entire area was in ruins... it seemed that the sea had finally started its final course of action to reclaim Tetyth. Smiling bitterly to herself, she spoke out loud, "How ironic... There's no hope left for this place... as there is none for me now..."

Walking across the crumbling ruins of Tetyth, she stumbled upon the Coloseum. Looking around, she could help but notice the grandeur of the structure, whereby every single detail had been put into everything within the Coloseum. Recalling the route that their group had taken in the past, she slowly walked through the maze of tunnels. As she looked around moodily, she suddenly noticed a stone lion's head poking out of the wall. Stepping over to it, she slowly placed her hand over it and rubbed the head of it gently, taking in ever detail.

Just then, as her hand neared the mouth of the stone lion, a memory flashed through her mind...

_"Ein! Are you okay?" Fia rushed over to Ein as he stumbled from the lion after putting his hand in its mouth._

_Looking relatively dizzy, Ein smiled giddily at her and replied, "Yeah... I just feel a bit weird... It's like as though this lion is trying to look into my soul..."_

_Fia was about to say something when a deep growl resonated from the stone lion. Drawing his hand back in panic, Ein stared at the lion head in bewilderment. After a moment, he commented weakly, "It just growled..."_

**_"Indeed I have young one... You might not have the strength of a true warrior as yet... But you carry great potential... Your love for your beloved has been unsurpassed in a long while... This has impressed me much and you have my blessing..."_**

Smiling sadly to herself, Fia withdrew her hand when a low growl came from the lion's head. Looking at it in mild surprise, she whispered, "I didn't know you were able to talk without being invoked..."

**"I do not need to have a hand put in my mouth to speak... I sense great distress within you... However, you must leave this place at once... Head to the temple at once... This city is sinking..."**

"I have no purpose to live..." Fia replied weakly.

**"As you have no purpose to die..."** Then, the growl turned forceful, **"Now go! Before it is too late... as it is too late for this doomed city..."**

Fia was about to move on and head to the temple as instructed when a gentle growl came from behind her, **"Precious one... It was a pleasure having known you... As it has been to knowing your beloved... Goodbye is never forever... With the last of my power... I shall help you escape this accursed city..."**

With that, a wisp-like form manifested before her... It twisted and formed till a body of a great lion could be made out. "YoUnG oNe... Do NoT gIvE uP oN tHe HoPe ThAt He Is StIlL aLiVe..."

The lion then formed into a mist once again and surrounded her. Her surroundings slowly faded away and were replaced by an eternal stretch of whiteness in front of her. Sitting down, she merely stared at nothing when her surroundings started taking form again. Stone walls surrounded her and jewels sparkled in every corner and Fia recognized it... she was back in the Crystal Caverns.

Sighing to herself, she trudged back home, with her head hung low... Unknown to her, a vapor-like form of a lion watched her leave as it purred softly, "StAy StRoNg YoUnG oNe... It Is FaR fRoM oVeR..."

* * *

**Yeah... I've done some minor changes to certain parts of the game in this chaptef (like I haven't in the other chapters... :P) Ihope you guys enjoyed it. Please read and review. **

**God bless, Azarethian Titan**


	4. Chapter 4

**So some of you guys have guessed that Ein might have died... Again, this will be based upon one of Fia's memories. (sort of) Enjoy. **

**

* * *

**

Nightfall had set in by the time Fia returned home. Stepping in, she noticed Lina lying on the couch, and it looked as if she had fallen asleep waiting for someone. Feeling guilty, she moved over and pulled the covers up to Lina's shoulders before padding quietly back to her room.

Lighting a candle, she gently picked it up and brought it to her bed and sat down. Sighing to herself, she stared intently at the flame and watched as it danced upon the wick it was on. Slowly, mesmerized by the flame that kept on disappearing and appearing yet a moment later, she drifted off...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Lina doesn't like this place..." Lina shivered as she looked around timidly.

"Neither do I..." whispered Fia as she looked around, recoiling at the stench of Death around, "But we need to seal the final Accursed to save Elendia..."

Just then, Ein snuck up behind her and hugged her. "Feeling cold?" asked Ein as he grinned cheekily at her.

In spite of herself, she couldn't help but smile for a moment as well. Her face then turned serious, "We need to be careful around here... I keep getting this feeling that something evil is waiting ahead..."

Ein frowned and scratched his head, agreeing, "I know... But all I can see is just an endless stretch of water... and it just seems to get colder and colder..."

Just then, a sickly sweet smell washed over them. Turning towards the direction of the offending smell, they all gasped in horror at the sight. The place was festering with rotting bodies and greenish clouds of some sort of gas could be seen exploding out from the gigantic buds around. As they stepped into the clouds of gas, they were suddenly hit by a spasm of coughs.

"What's this?!" coughed Ein... his insides felt like they were burning up and breathing was difficult.

In between coughs, Fia attempted to explain, "These are... Venoma buds... Their spores are... poisonous..."

At the end of this, Fia was hit by a rack of coughs and bent over, unable to stop coughing. Rushing over to her side, and helping her back up, Ein shouted out, panicking, "We have to get out of here!"

With that, he carried Fia in his arms and ran through the green clouds of spores, with the rest following. At that moment, he didn't care if the deadly spores were constantly sapping his strength or that his lungs burned with each antagonizing intake of breath. All he could think of right now was getting Fia out there as quickly as possible.

Just then, after what seemed like a painful eternity, the thick cloud of spores slowly thinned out and as everyone stumbled into it, they gratefully gulped in large breaths of fresh air... somewhat... fresh air... The air contained no hint of any smell, yet it reeked of corruption and decay. Placing Fia on the ground carefully and gently, Ein slowly drew his diviner, Einherjar, and readied himself for any surprises.

Suddenly, he noticed tiny pieces of rock falling from above. Looking up, he recoiled at the sight her saw. Entire body almost covered in shredded black robes, the parts that were not covered was a mass of rotten flesh, where dusky grey bones could be seen through where the flesh had rotted completely. In its hands, the creature held a scythe, much similar to Serene's... However this emanated dark unholy power.

Floating from the roof of the cavern, the creature landed in front of them and spoke in a creaky voice, "From a thousand years ago... My fellow comrades have fallen to scum like you... My revenge shall not be appeased till exacted... And I shall not rest... till you have fallen under my grip of Death... Prepare thyself!"

With that, the creature raised its scythe and two will o' wisps appeared. From there, a great battle ensued, ultimately leading to the defeat of Death. Among them all, Ein had been the most heavily wounded, having taken the most hits from Death. By now, Fia had also fully recovered from the Venoma spores. Rushing over to Ein, she hugged him tightly, almost as if she was afraid to lose him. Chuckling softly, forgetting about his wounds at that moment, he patted Fia lightly.

However, he was given a painful reminder of his condition when Fia accidentally brushed her hands onto one of his open wounds. Secretly reprimanding herself for her carelessness, she focused her magic upon Ein and his wounds healed over completely.

Just then, there was an angry shout from behind them, "Hey! Lina is injured too!"

However, Serene noticing the moment that Ein and Fia were currently having, gave an evil grin placed her hand over Lina's mouth, preventing her from speaking further. Seeing this, everyone started laughing... Now that the final Accursed was sealed, their mood was lighter. All of Riviera was safe now... From there, they headed out towards the exit of Mireno...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Just then, Fia was shaken out of her reverie by a particular loud snort from the sleeping Lina downstairs. Looking down at the candle she was holding, she noticed that it had long been extinguished. Sighing again to herself, she placed the candle onto the bedside table and lay down onto her bed to sleep...

_Come back to me Ein..._

* * *

**Aight... I'm not too sure if this was a good chapter or not. Please tell me what you think in your reviews. Thanks. :)**

**God Bless, Azarethian Titan**


	5. Chapter 5

**Alright... Fia's asleep again. I can finally stop having to trouble about multiple views again... Hehe.. Enjoy. ;)**

**

* * *

**

"Alright..." shouted Ein over to the straggling group behind him, "We've been walking for a pretty long while... Let's take a rest..."

Upon hearing that, everyone groaned in relief, Lina in particular, as they lay prostrate on the ground in exhaustion, not bothering where they were lying down on. "I'll look out for any Cefiro... You guys relax..." With that, Ein, with shoulders slumped and head bowed as if in defeat, shuffled over to a far corner and sat down. As Fia looked, she noticed that there seemed to be some dark and heavy cloud of depression surrounding Ein...

Wondering what could possibly be wrong, she took a deep breath and walked up to Ein and sat down beside him.

"Umm... Ein?" Fia asked timidly as she gently placed a hand on Ein's shoulder.

As Ein turned around slowly to face her, Fia noticed that within his sepia eyes, great sorrow and trepidation had replaced the flare of hope that could usually be seen. Running a hand gently over the side of Fia's face, he replied softly, "It's nothing..."

Frowning slightly, she gently placed her hands over Ein's roving hand and stilled it, "It's about Ledah isn't it?"

She was then met by silence. Wrapping her arms around his waist and drawing him into a sideway hug, she continued, "Don't deny it... I can tell... You're moping around..."

Pausing for a moment, she looked deep into Ein's eyes and said, "You can tell me anything you know..."

Returning the hug and drawing Fia closer, Ein rested his head on Fia's head and sighed. There was a moment of silence and all that could be heard was the distant chatter of the girls behind the couple and the mystical vibration resonating from within the trees around. Just then, the moment of silence was broken by the sounds of muffled sobbing.

Looking up to Ein, she noticed that tears were streaming down Ein's face. Raising a hand to Ein's face, Fia gently wiped away Ein's tears as Ein pulled her into a tight hug, almost as if he were afraid that she would disappear... and that he would be left all alone...

"Ledah... he was the best friend I ever had..." Ein whispered hoarsely between sobs, "He was always there to help me out in Asgard when I was in trouble... He was always there to guide me through when I was in trouble... at Heaven's Gate, he protected me from the countless demons... and now, we have to fight him..."

Rubbing Ein's back in a soothing manner, she whispered gently, "I know it's difficult... but we have to either way, whether we like it or not... If Ledah were to know the reason for our quest, he'd want you to carry on..."

Nodding silently, Ein merely lay in Fia's arms as he sobbed quietly...

Meanwhile, overhead in Yggdrasil, an ethereal figure levitated within the air and watched the pair, "Oh Tempus... this message of death you have sent me... Thadius Thead... Please do not let it apply to these two... Do not let death rip them apart..."

* * *

**Hehe... I'm aware that this chapter was pretty short but I'm sorta pleased with how this turned out. I think I managed to express the emotional support... or at least I hope I have... "Thadius Thead" is an anagram for "Thus aid death". ;) Please tell me what you think and review. Thanks. :P**

**God Bless, Azarethian Titan**


	6. Chapter 6

**Alright... new chapter. The idea for this chapter has been swimming around in my head for a pretty long time... I just didn't know how to put it into words. Again, memories are in _italics_. Enjoy. ;)**

**

* * *

**

Fia groaned in her sleep as she tossed and turned in bed. Her face was mask of agony and tears were streaming from her closed eyes. She was sobbing uncontrollably... yet... she was still asleep... Almost as if she was trapped within a nightmare... one that she could not hope to escape from alone.

"Ein..." Fia whispered weakly in her sleep, "Help me..."

Slowly, her hands slid over the sheets and slid onto her neck, enclosing it in a loose grip... However, her neck was soon encircled in a tight vice formed from fingers. "Ein..." Fia choked out within her sleep, "I'm dying... help..."

Just then, as Fia's face started turning blue from the lack of air, something pushed her off the bed... almost as if whatever it was, was trying to protect her. Fia woke up immediately upon falling onto the heard wooden ground and bolted up and stared around wildly, almost as if she was afraid of something... something poisonous that was slowly creeping up and choking out the dying embers of hope within her heart...

As reality slowly seeped back into Fia's mind, she calmed down slightly and whispered to herself, "It's just a dream... Nothing's been happening...Ei-" At that moment, Fia paused for a while and a single tear slipped down her cheek, tracing the path that her drying tears had created earlier. "Ein... where are you? I'm so lost... Without you, I have forgotten how to smile... Without you, I have forgotten the joy of laughter... Without you... it is like a never ending nightmare that I can never wake up from..."

Fia sat down on her bed and wept quietly. Through her tears, she saw a blurred image on the rising sun and the light reflected off the dew on the leaves around her house... The dew reflected light just the way crystals did... " Crystals..." Fia whispered to herself...

_"Fia!" Ein yelled out as he rushed towards her, "Watch out!"_

_"Wha-" Fia swung her head around in puzzlement as she stopped healing Lina for a moment to look at Ein. However, she was interrupted by the menacing voice behind her, "Fool... Death shall purify your soul..."_

_With a voice that resonated with the multiple despairing voices acquired from the sacrificed souls, Seth-rah raised the trident in hand and roared, "Longinus... I command thee, RAGNAROK!"_

_Fia braced herself for the impact of the blow but all she felt was a great push and felt herself hit the ground. "So this is what death is like... painless..." Waiting for her life to fade away, she merely paused there for a moment before realization hit her, "I'm living!"_

_Jumping onto her feet, she gasped in shock as she saw a messy heap of blood and flesh lying on the ground. She could hear the battle continuing on in a distance, but she crawled over to the still body and poked it gingerly. "Ein..." Fia whispered fearfully, preparing for the worst, "Are you still there?"_

_Ein groaned in pain and laughed hoarsely, "That hurt..." Fia looked at his eyes noticed that his eyes were beginning to dim. "Ein... hold on..." Fia whispered in panic as she grabbed a scepter, "Saint Scepter... you once served a dark master... Redeem yourself and save a bringer of light... Angel Cure!"_

_Responding to Fia's command, a gentle blue glow surrounded the scepter and flowed off it into Ein's body. Right before her eyes, she say Ein's wounds mending and the agony displayed upon Ein's face slowly faded away. As the last of Ein's wounds faded away, the scepter shattered... but its task had been fulfilled. Ein lay before her, no longer in mortal danger._

_"Are you okay, Ein?" Fia whispered, "Why did you do it?"_

_Ein smiled weakly and said, "You're part of me... Without you... I'm incomplete..." Then, glancing at the battle ahead, he gave Fia a gentle push and said, "Go and help the rest... I'll be fine..."_

Fia held her head low as she quietly slinked through the Grove of Repose... The cool air of dawn was refreshing but she didn't notice... All she had in her mind was to reach her goal... Slowly climbing up the tall cliff, she was half-way there before pausing for a moment to rest. She then continued all the way to the zenith of the cliff. There, a lone headstone was buried within the stone. Sitting beside the headstone, she slowly laid her head on it and closed her eyes, smiling lightly. "Ein... I just wish you were here with me... This view would have been much more special compared to right now... when I can only imagine you being with me..."

As she paused, soaking in the atmosphere, she felt what seemed like a warm embrace around her and a familiar smell... the familiar warmth... Looking around desperately, Fia yelled out, not caring if anyone heard, "Ein... Ein! Are you out there?"

_The group lay on the ground exhausted and Seth-rah lay on the ground in defeat. Looking towards them with intense eyes, Seth-rah asked in pure puzzlement, "How was it possible? How was it possible for you to defeat a demi-god?"_

_Sheathing Einherjar, Ein limped over and said, "The hopes of __Riviera__... the need to save the innocents... the need to avenge the ones lost in this pointless cause..." At that moment, Ein looked over to Fia tenderly and said, "And for the ones we love..."_

_With eyes glazing over, Seth-rah spoke, "My energy is spent... but I now see your true strength... My existence was minute... So be it..." As the final word was uttered, Seth-rah faded away out of existence. Right at that moment, the entire area started rumbling and giant pieces of crystal started falling._

_"The place is falling apart! We need to get out!" Cierra yelled out as she shot away a falling piece of debris with some fire. "Ya think?" Serene snapped as she cleaved apart another falling piece of crystal. As they ran a distance, Fia suddenly noticed Ein wasn't by her side. Turning around, she saw Ein with his leg pinned under a crystal, desperately trying to free himself._

_Seeing her hesitate, Ein waved over to her and yelled, "Get out of here!" However, she just kept running towards him, in a bid to help him get free. However, before Fia could reach him, she was enveloped by a white light. "Einnnnnnnnnn..."_

Coming back to the present, Fia felt something moist running down her cheek and raised a hand to wipe it away when she realized she was crying. Whispering to Ein, wherever he was, she said, "I never had really noticed it, when you were still here... But, now that you're gone... I realize that it doesn't matter without you. Everything is meaningless without you. I am meaningless without you... If you can't be here, with me... then I'll come to you..."

Slowly getting up and inching closer to the edge of the cliff, she heard the yells of her friends in the distance. With a mirthless smile, she took the final step towards the edge, "Ein... I'm coming..."

Just then, she heard a very familiar voice joining the chorus of yells... It sounded so familiar... yet... it wasn't possible... With a smile of bliss, she stepped over the edge and took the plunge...

"We'll be together once again..."

* * *

**Think this is the final chapter? Maybe. ;) I will put the final chapter I've planned for ONLY if I get lots of reviews. ;) Please read and review.**

**God bless, Azarethian Titan**


	7. Chapter 7

Alright... I won't be evil and leave you guys dangling with a cliffhanger. :P Final chapter's up.

* * *

Fia closed her eyes, and braced herself for the unavoidable pain that would result her in being a huge mess on the ground below. She felt the air rush past her as she fell and a single thought repeated within her head, "I'm coming Ein..." Within her was a mixture of emotions... the fear of death... the anticipation of finally being with Ein... the guilt of leaving her friends behind...

Just then, the air around her turned still. Opening her eyes in surprise, Fia looked around and realized that she was suspended within the air. It was only then that she felt that the front of her outfit was uncomfortably tight. Looking up, she saw the face of one whom she had been yearning for such a long time...

"Ein!" Fia cried out in shock and pure joy, forgetting her current position in the moment.

"Fia! Hold on!" Ein cried to her as he constantly tried to pull her up, voice laced with worry.

As the rest finally arrived and started helping Ein to pull Fia back up, she slowly got back onto solid ground. Finally remembering the predicament she was previously in, she suddenly felt weak and fell into Ein's arms. There was a buzz of voices around, questioning her and she merely stared blankly. All around her were faces of worry... of anger... and of hurt.

As she turned around to Ein, expecting the same look of accusation, all she found was one filled with understanding... and love. Finding solace within that, she buried her face in his shoulder and held onto him tightly unwilling to let go... That familiar warmth when he hugged her... that familiar smell... that feeling of completeness when she was with him... It all overwhelmed her and she broke down.

"How did you survive?" Fia asked in the midst of her tears.

Smiling, Ein replied, "I didn't have a choice. I had to live." He then gently placed his hand under Fia's chin and lifted her face to his, " Because I wanted to come back home to you."

"What did you do?" Fia asked further.

"I sang our song..." Ein replied... and Fia remembered.

_When I'm caught up in the darkness_

_It's your hand that leading me..._

_You bring me back to solid ground._

_You lift me up right here right now._

_In a __midnight__ talk, in a morning kiss,_

_When I'm in your arms, that's where it is._

_When we're tangled up and can't resist,_

_When we feel that rush, that where it is..._

Smiling, Ein slowly brought his face closer to Fia's face as did Fia. The buzz of voices slowly disappeared and all both lovers could hear or feel was each other. As their lips locked, the emotion within was indescribable. It almost seemed as if there were fireworks within the air... And indeed... there were fireworks. The flowers that were late in blooming on the ground far below them bloomed and there was a great burst of color... and for once in a long while, both finally felt complete. Their silent song sounded louder and more sweetly than ever...

_In the sweetest smile_

_On a night like this_

_From your tender touch_

_That's where it is_

_When we're tangled up_

_And can't resist_

_When we feel that rush_

_That's where it is_

Thunder rolled greatly in a distance and a single drop of rain, pristine in every way, fell upon them. Ein reluctantly broke from the kiss and smiled at Fia, "Looks like it's raining..."

Fia looked at Ein straight in the eye and whispered, "It's more than that... It's the rain after the drought..."

-Fin-

* * *

**Alright guys... It's been a wonderful time, writing this story and there are some people I would really like to thank. **

**First and foremost, I would like to thank the people of Sting for having created this wonderful game in the first place.**

**Secondly, I would like to thank my fellow writer and "advisor"---slash89slash. He's the one who's been Beta reading my stuff (while I Beta read his. Hehe...) Thank you for not losing your patience even though I ask a lot of ridiculous questions about writing and Riviera. (You seriously don't want to know what I've been asking.)**

**Lastly, I'd like to thank all my loyal reviewers, Shippostail, Herr Wozzeck and Sydney Grise. What you guys said in your reviews really encouraged me. Also, to Ledah Wolf, it's nice knowing that you like my stories. :) And to Megaolix, it's really a great honour that you reviewed my story.**

**The song used in this story (the words in italics) is gotten from the song "That's Where It Is" by Carrie Underwood.**

**On a final note, I would like to say that I've really been blessed by God to have been given this talent in writing. If not, I wouldn't have even met any of you guys. And worry not about the suddeness of Ein's appearance. I plan on writing another "Lost Hopes" story based on Ein's point of view. ;)**

**And yes... again, I expect you guys to review. :P**

**God Bless, Azarethian Titan**


End file.
